


Lost lover

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff But Only In The Beginning, Gen, oikawa crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Mint/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mint/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Lost lover

As the sun rose so did Tooru, still dazed from the night before he looked to his side and saw his lover still sleeping. Sitting up, he stretched out his arms and nearly got out of bed until he heard a soft barely noticeable whine, "Tooooruuuu, don't leave, please.", looking back he saw Mint making grabby hands at him. Giving in to hug his darling, letting his eyes rest for another minute until his stomach ruined such a romantic moment.  
  
"You can stay in bed, I'll make us some breakfast." Tooru cooed with a soft look in his eye.  
  
Getting out of bed, he left to the kitchen to make some blueberry pancakes. Before he fully left he heard Mint say, "Don't get too lonely without me there."  
  
After what seemed like a few hours, Tooru finally returned to them with a plate of still fresh blueberry pancake and two cups of warm milk. His eyes had a warm feel to them, like what he was looking at was the most precious thing in the world. Setting the plate and cups down he sat on the edge of the bed and just admired how perfect his darling looked. Looking to his left he saw the pancakes and remembered that he was starving, "Mint baby, wake up. I made pancakes for us." he softly cooed so he wouldn't alarm them. Seeing their eyes flutter open, he pecked their cheek and ran his hand through their hair getting rid of any knots that were there. "Get up honey, please.", pulling Mint into his lap and picking up the plate to feed them. "Open up.", cutting a piece of the pancake, he held fed it to them, and himself until the plate was empty.   
  
Breathing through his nose, he wished more days were like this peaceful, calm, soft, and warm. It was already hard enough maintaining a relationship with him rarely being able to even visit Mint and his ex-girlfriend who broke up with him during his high school days because he was too focused on volleyball instead. Even after that happened finding someone good enough for him was difficult. Not wanting to think about the past he looked down to see Mint deep in thought, perhaps they were also thinking about something like that, "Darling? Do you want to cuddle?", holding their head in his hand. "Yeah, I'd like that", they said getting into a comfortable position. Looking down, Tooru felt tears well up in his eyes, "I'm so glad I met you. You're the love of my life and I don't know what I would do if I didn't meet you, you're like a star that I could never really reach until you took pity on me and came down, I love you, I love you so much, please never leave." he said while tears were streaming down his face. Looking up, Mint just cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, tasting his salty tears as they kissed.  
  
_Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
_The sound of his alarm clock woke Tooru up. His face feeling stuffy he could only think of one thing, _Why did they choose him over me, was I not good enough for their taste, was it because of something I did,_ not wanting to dwell on the past he quickly sat up and turned on the T.V hoping it would distract him from thinking about them. Seeing the headlines his eyes widen as he scanned across the screen, ' _World Famous Mint gets married to Kuroo Tetsurō ',_   
  
Sighing softly he turned off the T.V. and just sat there, "Guess I was never destined to be with them, after all, just because you try your hardest doesn't mean you'll always succeed. Why must you torture me like this world, I didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to be theirs and you just snatch that dream away from me." 


End file.
